


Happy Birthday Rach

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Santana and Brittany surprise their girlfriend Rachel for her birthday.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday Rach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Birthday smut ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think

"Come on Britt she will be home any second." Santana said as she motioned for Brittany to hurry up. 

Brittany threw the last of the rose petals on the bed and threw the bag away. Stepping back to admire her handiwork. 

"Looks good baby." Santana said, wrapping her arm around her blonde girlfriend's waist. 

"Thanks! I like the candles you put out too. She is gonna love it." 

Santana placed a quick kiss to the taller girl's cheek, "we better get changed. " 

Both girl's grabbed the bags that held the lingerie they just purchased, and headed to the bathroom to change. Santana had a deep red satin teddy with black lace accents. She lightly curled her hair and decided to keep her face natural, knowing the diva preferred it that way. Brittany wore a light blue lace bra and panty set that looked perfect against her milky skin. She put her hair in a loose braid and applied a light coat of lip gloss. 

She looked at herself in the mirror, then looked over to Santana. "We look good!" 

"We look fucking amazing babe." Santana responded, her eyes lingering on the blonde's chest. 

Brittany noticed and laughed, "No no Sanny...today is all about Rach." 

"I know baby. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view." 

Brittany giggled and playfully smacked Santana's ass before leaving the bathroom. 

Santana ran her fingers through her hair and winked at her reflection. She couldn't wait for Rachel to get home. She glanced at her phone to check the time and smiled, relaxing the diva would be home any time now. 

"San! She's here." Brittany yelled from where she stood by the window. 

Santana made her way to the kitchen window and looked over Brittany's shoulder. Sure enough, there was their other girlfriend getting out of a taxi and heading towards the door to their building. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany with her to the bedroom. Santana pushed Brittany to sit against the headboard as she climbed between her legs and leaned back against her. 

They heard the jingling of keys and the twisting of the door handle. "San? Britt?" Rachel called out. 

"In here baby." Santana responded. 

They heard the sound of bags being dropped followed by the sound of footsteps. 

"Do you guys want to get takeout or go ou- Oh my God." Rachel finished on a moan as she finally saw her girlfriends. 

Brittany smirked, her hands going to massage Santana's breasts. "Like what you see baby?"

Santana moaned quietly, her eyes never leaving Rachel's. She raised her eyebrow, signaling for Rachel to answer Brittany's question. 

"Oh my god." She repeated, unable to form any other thought or words. 

Santana smirked again, "happy birthday Rach." 

Brittany continued massaging Santana's breasts, drawing little mewls from the other woman. Her blue eyes searing into Rachel's mocha ones. "Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to come get your presents." 

Rachel just stared, her eyes fixated on where Brittany's hands were on Santana. "Pre-presents?" She asked, her mouth suddenly dry. 

"Mhmm.." Santana said, her hand going down to rub slow circles around the silky material covering her clit. 

"It is your birthday Rachel..shit...so you can do whatever you want to us." Santana said, her hand moving faster. 

"Ohh..fuck." Rachel moaned. 

"I'm so wet Rach…" Santana moaned. Removing her hand and spreading her legs. Allowing Rachel to have a perfect view of the dark spot on the material between her legs. 

"Me too baby.." Brittany breathed out from Behind Santana. Rachel just now noticed the subtle rocking of the blonde's hips against the Latina's back.

Rachel started to remove her clothes until she was left in only her underwear. She climbed on the bed and sat on her knees between Santana's legs. She leaned in and placed a sloppy kiss to the Latina's lips before doing the same to Brittany. 

"Anything I want huh?" 

"Anything." Both girls said in unison. 

Rachel moaned as endless possibilities ran through her head. 

"I want you on my face" she said pointing to Santana. "And I want you," she said pointing to Brittany. "To ride my thigh until you come all over me." 

Both girls moaned and moved to follow Rachel's orders. Rachel laid on her back as Santana moved to straddle her face. Brittany move so that she was straddling one of Rachel's thighs, making sure her thigh would hit Rachel in all the right ways. 

Rachel could feel Santana literally dripping on her face. She wasted no time, grabbing the Latina's hips and pulling her down to her waiting tongue. Moaning as her senses were automatically overcome with everything Santana. 

Brittany began to roll her hips against Rachel's thigh, moaning as the divas leg rubbed her clit with the most delicious friction. "Fuck.." she moaned. She reached up and pulled Santana into a bruising kiss, swallowing her moans. 

Rachel rolled her hips into Brittany's thigh as she sucked on Santana's clit. Every time she moaned, it sent a wave of pleasure through the Latina. Rachel brought one of her hands up and roughly entered Santana with three fingers, immediately curling them and rubbing the girl's g spot. 

"Oh..oh..god Rach." Santana groaned ,her hands coming up to massage her breasts. Her eyes fixated on where Brittany was riding Rachel's thigh.

Brittany watched Santana ride Rachel's fingers and tongue, her movements growing more erratic as she bucked her hips harder into Rachel. Leaning down, she kissed her way up Rachel's chest and pulled one of her pert nipples into her mouth. 

"I'm so close.." She moaned around the nipple in her mouth. 

"Me...shit..me too." Rachel panted. Thrusting into Santana in quick, short movements. 

Santana's chin dropped to her chest, her eyes clenched shut as she climaxed. Rachel's name swirling with a string of curse words. 

Rachel came soon after, the feeling of Santana clenching around her fingers pushing her over the edge. Brittany came last, thrusting quickly before her body tensed and she came with a silent cry. 

Santana removed herself from off of Rachel, falling to the side and curling into the diva. Brittany moved up the bed to lay on her other side. All three of them panting. 

"Wow." Santana said between breaths. 

"Mmm." Brittany agreed. 

Rachel rolled over onto Brittany, kissing her deeply before quickly entering her with two fingers. "Oh, I'm not done yet. " 

"Oh fuck…" Brittany moaned. Her hips bucking up to meet Rachel thrust for thrust. 

"God you feel so good." Rachel groaned, quickening her thrusts and bringing her thumb up to rub the blonde's clit. 

Santana rolled her head to the side, her hand moving between her legs as she began to furiously rub her clit. 

Rachel turned to look at her Latina girlfriend, never slowing her thrusting into her blonde girlfriend. "Fuck Baby.." she moaned, as she watched the girl fuck herself. "Does it feel good? Do you like watching me fuck our girl?" 

"Mm..fuck.." Santana moaned, already close to her second orgasm. 

Rachel once again, sped up the thrusting of her fingers. Her eyes flicking between her two girlfriends. "Come on loves...come for me." 

"Rach.." brittany moaned. Her hands raking down Rachel's back, leaving red lines in their wake. 

Santana reached over and laced her other hand with Rachel's free one. 

"Fuck.." she moaned as she came a second time. 

Brittany quickly followed. Her whole body wrapped around Rachel's as she chanted the diva's name. 

All three girls moved to tangle themselves together. All cuddling close as they tried to catch their breaths. 

Santana placed a light kiss to Rachel's shoulder. 

"Happy birthday baby." 

Brittany mimicked her action, kissing Rachel's other shoulder. "Yeah, happy birthday Rachie." 

"Thanks loves. This was the best birthday ever. Thank you both. I love you." 

"And we love you."


End file.
